


We're Only Safe in the Changeover

by Lackaday



Series: The Effect of Prolonged Sleepwarping Habits: Skywarp/Perceptor [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Has anyone else written for this pairing yet?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackaday/pseuds/Lackaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp wont stop coming to see Perceptor in his lab, being a flirty twit. But Perceptor doesn't mind that much, to his own surprise.</p><p>Written before "The First Three "Accidents" of Sleepwarping"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Only Safe in the Changeover

   ZOP

   The familiar sound of air being displaced and a body warping in still put Perceptor on edge. He didn't turn to look at the seeker, the labs cameras were keeping close enough watch. "You can't keep coming in here like this to harass me."

  "Liiike pit I can't." Skywarp sat on the edge of the lab table with a doofy smirk exuded misplaced confidence with so much force that it could kill small birds. "If you don't like it, then try'n make me leave." He leaned into the scientist's personal space as he spoke.

   Perceptor twitched uncomfortably. He was sure Skywarp was doing that expressly because the jet knew Perceptor didn't like anyone getting too close, not even his creator. It put him on edge. Felt too close. That bugged him, but a guarded warmth kept him from forcibly removing Skywarp –who cared about the Autobot scientist far too much for someone of his status.-

   “Go on, say it. You know you wanna. You aaaaalways dooo.” Skywarp draw up his arm dramatically and mimicked the microscope in an overdramatic fashion. “This is too high of a risk, we can’t keep meeting this way.”

   “That is not what I say and that is not how I say what I do say.”

   The black and purple jet chortled merrily and his wings bobbed in a relaxed fashion. It perplexed Perceptor how quickly the decepticon had let his guard down and how at ease he had become in the autobot’s lab - the thick of enemy territory.

   The first time Skywarp had ended up there, it was an honest to Primus accident. A warp core malfunction during his recharge cycle. The second time, the teleporter swore up and down that it was an accident. But Perceptor wasn’t about to believe that, especially after the third time. The third time he arrived, he brought his own energon cube. Yet he still insisted on stealing sips from Perceptor’s. When backed into a corner about it, he insisted that he did it because it was ‘flirty’.

   Which was surprising, to say the least.

   “It’s a paraphrase, sugar-scope. Ah-!”  Skywarp swung a chipped and charred finger up in front of Perceptor’s agitated face. “Shhh, Percy.” He mimed out stroking the other’s disapproving cheek. “Shhh. I’ve triple checked the security things and _yes_ , they’re changing shifts now. We got time. Honestly, if it flips your lid so much, just get your lab on a closed circuit or fix the cameras or something. Oh! Oh! Give me a nice big blind spot by movin’m so I can slip in and hand around!”

   Perceptor sighed and pushed Skywarp’s lingering finger away with one of his own. “They would notice that.”

   “Then lie to them when they ask about it?”

   “I do not lie to my fellow autobots.” Perceptor leaned away, looking down at the project he had been working on, absently.

   Skywarp closed the gap again without a thought, this time settling in closer. “Then let _me_ lie. Gimme a cloaking thing. Come on. Promise to only use it here. You can even keep it when I don’t got it on!”

   “We agreed, no technology swaps. It gives our leaders more of a reason to prosecute us.”

   “Hey. Hey. I say, if they’re gonna punish you anyway, you’d better at least give them a reason to.” He scooted close enough that his nose brushed against Perceptor’s audial, causing the bot to twitch.

   It felt wrong, Skywarp was a decepticon. They shouldn’t be so close, no matter how careful Perceptor was and dhow open Skywarp had been since his first unexpected visit. _Creator would strip my plating off if he knew._ And this was the first case in decades where he truly believed his fears.

   But the scraped, dented, scatterprocessored, handsome seeker seemed _almost_ harmless in the clumsy and naïve way he flitted around the lab and asked questions about how Perceptor’s science happened –which he would only explain if it was a personal project–, actually seeming to listen. And my, he was certainly charming in his odd desire to know all about what was happening in the scientists’ personal life. That was one of the many things the microscope never expected out of Skywarp.  That he would care about his personal life. Especially since no one else _actually on the Autobot side_ did, except his Creator, but that was only when he had the time to spare.

   “That’s a very Starscream thing of you to say.”

   “Oh, gettin’ snippy with me, huh?” Perceptor could hear the smile playing on the con’s lips, inches from his audial. “That’s not a Starscream thing, that’s aaall Skywarp. Scream just stole it from me.”

   Talk of Starscream and the rest of the decepticons always set Perceptor on edge in a way that was only easy to handle if it was the only stress Skywarp was giving him at the time. Which, with the purple seeker so close, tipped the scales into ‘just a bit too much’ territory and slid it nicely into the ‘perhaps you should go no’ zone. “The security officers have surely switched and settled in, and are observing now. You should go before you are seen.”

   There was a disgruntled huff from the con. Then a pause. “I’ll leave for a kiss?”

   “A what-“ Perceptor turned his head to face Skywarp in utter caught-off-guard confusion. It was the perfect time for the sneaky jet to strike, bolting in and kissing the scientist full force. The kiss was sloppy and energetic. It sent sparks through Perceptor’s head, down to the base of his back where Skywarp’s hand was firmly keeping him in place- the other hand cradling the scientist’s helm. It was startling and over before he even knew it with a ZOP of Skywarp letting go and teleporting off to places unknown.

  The warm touches and the kiss stayed with him like he’d been super charged all day after that. They would have to have a _talk_ next time Skywarp dropped by.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be more of this at some point, but I dunno.


End file.
